criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
This Fallen Heart
This Fallen Heart is a case featured in Criminal Case as the special case of Desstone and the first special case overall. Plot February 14th, 2020. Suddenly, team's chief, Diana Harper, said that someone sent them a letter addressed to them. When they opened it, the letter was saying: "Come to the club "Love", something awaits you there." Team was suspicious a bit, but, however, they went. After opening the door of the club and going in, suddenly a girl appeared and said that this is their private party for the Valentine's Day, since they were working really hard and she thought they needed to relax a bit. Team then thanked her and the party started. After a while, team's partner's, Jack, Elizabeth and the player went to have a bit of fresh air. Suddenly, just in front of their eyes, body fell in front of their eyes with its heart torn out. They said that this is clearly a murder and that they needed to investigate it. Elizabeth asked Jack if he could handle this investigation with the player, since she got a fair amount of drinks and started to feel a bit dizzy, where Jack gladly accepted. They then identified the victim as Sarah Joanne, famous actress who came in Desstone to play in another movie. After searching the crime scene, they then added Sabrina Eastwood, artist, Brent Falcon, PhD student and Gabby Estevez, gothic swimsuit model to the suspect list. Later, however, someone threw water on Jack and the player! The one who actually threw water on Jack and the player was Percy Darkwood, supernatural hunter, who accidentally threw water on them because Jack and the player have similar looks as his friends, which he wanted to prank, and he then apologized and left. They then searched victim's room for more clues and added three more suspects to the suspect list: Mina Parker, goth girl, Aubrey Darkwood, movie star and Percy Darkwood, supernatural hunter. Later, they learned that the victim hated Mina and Sabrina for being in a relationship, but also that the victim was stalking Brent and that the victim stole golden ring from Gabby. Then, Jack said he found something in the park. After Jack said he found something in the park, they quickly went there and investigated it only to find small locked box. After they unlocked it, they found heart and a dagger next to it. Team's Lab Chief then confirmed the blood on the dagger and the heart are indeed the victim's. They also discovered that victim filled in restraining order against Percy, who was desperate to inspect her new chupacabra pet, but the victim refused, but also that the victim was a bit jealous of Aubrey, because Aubrey had more fans then her. Finally, with the last piece of evidence, they arrested Aubrey for the murder of Sarah. Aubrey admitted to murder in the spot, telling how Sarah ruined her life. Asked how so, Aubrey said that Sarah humiliated her on her every step, mocking her and calling her offensive names. But, last year on Valentine's, Sarah somehow hacked into all of Aubrey's social media and posted that she hates her family and that she wants them out of her life, but also that the victim managed to break the relationship of Aubrey and her boyfriend just before their proposal. Aubrey said that Valentine's Day was her favorite day in all year, so she can show how much she love people in her life. Being tired of all that pain, she decided to torn Sarah's rotten heart exactly on Valentine's Day and that she doesn't regret it one bit. Judge then sent her to 10 years in prison. After the arrest, Chief Diana said she needs to speak with the player. Summary Victim *'Sarah Joanne' (pushed after her heart was torn out) Murder Weapon *'Dagger' Killer *'Aubrey Darkwood' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats steak. *The suspect knows French language. *The suspect writes fanfiction. Appearance *The suspect wears a necklace. Profile *The suspect eats steak. *The suspect knows French language. *The suspect writes fanfiction. Profile *The suspect eats steak. *The suspect knows French language. *The suspect writes fanfiction. Profile *The suspect eats steak. *The suspect knows French language. *The suspect writes fanfiction. Appearance *The suspect wears a necklace. Profile *The suspect eats steak. *The suspect knows French language. *The suspect writes fanfiction. Appearance *The suspect wears a necklace. Profile *The suspect eats steak. *The suspect knows French language. *The suspect writes fanfiction. Quasi-suspects Killer's Profile *The Killer eats steak. *The Killer knows French language. *The Killer writes fanfiction. *The Killer has green eyes. *The Killer wears a necklace. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Hearts of the Party (1/1) Category:Desstone - Special Cases